His Truest Love
by Christian Cadet
Summary: Songfic I came up with while listening to 3 Doors Down. Happy ending to last Friday's episode. Sorta. Slight AU. May do more if demand is high enough. Read for your pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that you guys want me to update my story. I was just listening to "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down. The lyrics got me thinking of Fabian and Nina. I think I may try making a multi-chap full of songfics of Fabina. I was sad that Fabian and Nina broke up. I'm praying that they get back together and SOON!**

Fabian was eating his breakfast. Before he broke things off with Nina, life was good. The only thing missing was that he and Nina never got a moment's peace. They soon became awkward, and it just spiraled from there. He blamed himself for listening to Alfie and Amber's advice on relationships.

Nina walked in and sat at her usual spot, but this time their little area was silent. The whole house noticed this, and the silence spread to the whole table. The only one who didn't seem bothered by this was Joy. Her job was made so much easier.

"So, Fabes, would you like to work on the exhibit together?" she asked in a flirty tone. Hearing this Nina got up and put her dishes in the sink. She walked up to her room and slammed the door.

"No," Fabian answered in a monotone voice. He followed suit and went to his room. He walked over to his iHome and pressed play. A sad tone began to play before it was replaced by rock music. He listened to the lyrics. He wanted so bad to get things back to the way they were. As he listened, he thought of that one day last term.

"_Look, I will not give up, on Sarah, the quest, and certainly not on you,"_

Mr. Sweet had announced a talent show the day before. Just about everyone in the school had signed up. Well, not that many, but quite a few people had signed up. There were many singers and bands.

A few days later, the school was buzzing with gossip. The news spread of the break up, but that wasn't the topic. The topic was the new singer that called himself the Pharaoh. A lot of people guessed that it was one of the boys of Anubis house, but when they were asked about it, they had the same confused face as everybody else. Fabian, however, would merely shrug and walk away. People seemed to cross him off too, as he was never seen practicing.

The day of the talent show came. The acts were good. There were some comedy acts, singers, and even some magicians. When the last act was finished, Mr. Sweet got up on stage.

"Thank you to all who participated. We have one more act. This one won't be judged, as the participant merely wishes to give a message to some one," he said.

People clapped politely, as they were getting tired of the acts. A boy walked on stage. He wore a black hoodie dark, blue jeans, black converse, and dark sunglasses. He had an electric guitar with him. He began playing a sad tune. Soon, it was replaced by rock music. He put his head up to the mike.

"Looking back at the beginning of this

And how life was

Just you and me loving all of our friends

Living life like an ocean

But now the current's only pulling me down

It's getting harder too breath

It won't be to long and I will be going under

Can you save me from this?"

The figure pointed at Nina who had become downcast after the break up. Her heart felt a familiar tug to this person, but she didn't know who it was.

"Cause it's not my time I'm not going

There's a fear in me it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh but I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made

And the dreams that we had

I'm in a world that tries to take them away

Oh but I'm taking them back

Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand

What should matter to me

My friends this life we live, it's not what we have

It's what we believe in,"

As he sang, three more boys gathered behind him. They all wore similar attire.

"Cause it's not my time I'm not going

There's a fear in me but it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a will in me and now I know that

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh but I won't go

I won't go

There might be more than you believe

(There might be more than you believe)

There might be more than you can see,"

The figure gestured to himself on the last two lines. Then, with a snap of his head, the hoodie flew of his head to reveal Fabian. The boys followed suit to reveal the boys from Anubis house. Cheering erupted from the audience.

"But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a fear in me it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a will in me and now it's gonna show

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh

There might be more than you believe

(There might be more than you believe)

There might be more than you can see

But I won't go

No I won't go down

Yeah,"

Fabian bowed and walked off the stage. As he was walking backstage, he was pulled into a dark corner and kissed by Joy.

"I knew you had feelings for me, Fabes," she said. She tried to kiss him again, but was pushed back. Fabian wore a face that no one had ever seen on him before. His face was set in a cold stare that chilled Joy to the bone.

"It wasn't for you. Get over yourself. I'm not the same Fabian you met when we were younger," he said.

"What changed?" she asked.

"I solved a mystery," he said and walked away leaving a very confused Joy.

Days later, Nina and Fabian were found by Amber lying down under a tree. Nina had her head on his chest, and he was playing with her hair. They kissed long and slow. Fabian ghosted his tongue across Nina's lips. She opened them, and a duel commenced between their tongues. Only Amber's squeal of joy broke them apart. The news spread like wildfire. People put two and two together and figured out who the song was for, but they didn't know the message.

Only Nina and Fabian knew the message. The song was telling of Fabian's eternal devotion to Nina and how, no matter what this world threw at them, he would always return to Nina, his truest love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (again )

Hello to all my readers of my stories. I know that I haven't been up and running in forever, and for that, I have no excuse except for a lack of inspiration and also sheer laziness. Recently, my muse is getting back up and running. I come on to FanFiction, and lo and behold, this whole dang site is going on overhaul. Removing stories with "mature content, violence, etc."

If they made this site with the tag "Unleash Your Imagination" only to remove the stories they don't like, then why make it in the first place. I know that there may be some stories out there with almost little to no plot and just have a bunch of stupid stuff in it, but it is all a matter of personal opinion. Don't like then don't read. It's as simple as that.

As for my stories, I will be getting back to them very soon. As well as cleaning out my Archive of stories that were at one point in time rated T or K+ that have changed to rated M. I have nothing against the writers or the stories. It is just that I am a Christian by belief and I want to remove temptation. Again, nothing personal.

If you want to try and stop this very wrong change, then go to this website: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and sign the petition. If you haven't yet then this is your chance.

Sorry for the long A/N, but I need to do something to let all my faithful readers know about what's going on. My stories will be updated sooner or later. If you have any ideas or suggestions for my stories, then PM me and let me know. I promise to listen to all your ideas. If I do use them, then you get full credit.

For now, this is Christian Cadet signing off.


End file.
